Everlasting Bonds
by Shadow2700
Summary: Despite the horrors of the Feudal era, a bond between lovers and friends shows that as long as you have each other, you'll always be happy. InuKag. I don't know own Inuyasha. One-shot, maybe a sequel.


_I hope you enjoy this, it's going to be a long one_

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome picked some medical herbs from the land atop of one of the hills. He smiled to himself, watching her hair flow gently in the breeze as she hummed a little tune, not a care in the world. She looked over her shoulder, looking at him, giving him a smile in return before turning back and returning to her task at hand.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be finished in a few more minutes." She called over to him.

"It's fine, take your time." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms over each other.

"That's funny." Kagome giggled quietly.

"What's funny?" Inuyasha asked as his face turned more confused.

"I was just thinking about how when I wanted to do something, you'd be all over me going 'Hurry up Kagome! We need to keep moving' and I would use the 's' word on you if you annoyed me." Kagome replied. Inuyasha flinched slightly at the word, but remembered he no longer held the beads around his neck.

"I never rushed you like that!" Inuyasha shouted back in defiance.

"Oh yes you did, don't deny it." Kagome laughed quietly.

"Ok, maybe I would push you so we could get the Jewel Shards and defeat Naraku, but my heart was in the right place." Inuyasha admitted reluctantly.

"If I recall, you _always _wanted to push me and keep moving, at least in the beginning." Kagome answered back.

"Yeah, yeah, and then I eventually learned patience and understanding. I remember all of it." Inuyasha stood from his spot on the grass and walked over to her, kneeling beside her.

"I'm glad that you didn't forget me for the three years I was gone." Kagome answered back.

"They were the longest years of my life. Besides, I couldn't forget you…I would never do that." Inuyasha replied back nuzzling closer to her, part of him fearing she would disappear again. Kagome smiled at the gesture and leaned in closer to him.

"I'm not going to leave you again, you know that right?" Kagome asked him, as she placed another herb in the basket.

"Even after knowing the well is still open?" he asked her.

"I only go back for a few days just to keep up with my family and friends. And besides, you come with me anyways. I'll say this, it was kinda hard explaining to them who you really were." She reminded him.

"That was really awkard..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"And just because I can go back to the well doesn't mean I'll leave you." Kagome ingnored his earlier remark.

"I know, it's just, I can't stand the thought of losing you…"

"Like you did Kikyo?" she asked, he simply nodded.

"Not just because of Kikyo, but because you made me into the person that I am now. She never did that, she may have eased my heart, but she never opened it like you did."

Kagome smiled again and felt her heart warm up at his genuine words. He really had changed from the first time she had met him, and all because of her. Moments like this came often between them, not always with this much conversation, mostly with a silent understanding of what the other meant to each other.

It had been a year since she returned, and Kagome had grown fully accustomed to life in the Feudal Era. She would go on journey's with Inuyasha to take care of a demon if Miroku could not go, or she would be here, helping the children learn about medicine or practice shooting arrows. Her life had a meaning, one that she had been searching for since the destruction of the Jewel Shard which had left once it had disappeared. Now she had one again. She helped people, guided and protected them. It may have been in a different time period than when she was born, but she was happy none the less.

The real reason she came back though and would always come back would, was because of Inuyasha.

"Kagome…what do you see ahead of us?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome pondered the question momentarily, not because she didn't already know, but wondering why he asked. Inuyasha was always a more straight forward person, never one to really question too much, only when the need arise. He probably asked her because she always thought about the possibilities around them.

"I see us living here, doing what we've always done. We help the village grow, protect the people here from demons, having kids of our own one day…"

"Kids? When have you thought of this?" Inuyasha asked a little taken back.

"Oh, I've thought about it for a few years, around the time the well closed off and all I could do was think of you." Kagome answered without missing a beat.

"That long?" Inuyasha asked, nuzzling even closer to her.

"Mmhmm. Why? You trying to say you like to have some soon?" Kagome faced him, a small blush across her face. Inuyasha's face adorned a blush as well. They both smiled at each other and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Not quite yet, I'm not sure if we would be ready for that, at least not until I build us a proper home." Inuyasha answered.

"I don't need you to do that. I think we are fine as we are right now." She replied back.

"I know, but I'm saying later on…when we have kids…I'd rather we have bigger home, not the size of Miroku's family home, but something with multiple rooms, just so you'd be more comfortable."

Kagome stopped her task and set her basket down, turning to look at Inuyasha and grasp his face in her hands.

"Inuyasha…I love that you show such concern for me. I love that you want to make me comfortable like my old world was. The fact is though, that no matter what you try to do, you can't replicate what that world is like here. And you don't need to. If you want to build a home for our family one day, something like you had as a child, I would let you because you wouldn't listen to me anyway." She explained.

"Kagome…"

"But there's only one thing that will make this place my home…and that is you. As long as you're here with me, and I am here with you, it will be my home and I will always be happy." Kagome turned and leaned her back against Inuyasha and enjoyed the warmth.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rested his head over her shoulder, resting his cheek against hers.

"I'm sorry to annoy you like that, I just sometimes wonder if you're happy here or not."

Kagome grasped his hand gently, giving it a slight squeeze.

"You should know I'll always be happy when I'm beside you." Kagome smiled, Inuyasha smiled as well, tightening his hold around her.

'_This is my home. It always will be.'_

"So what we going to do about tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean the cleansing of shrine in the next village? Well, Sango told me Miroku is a little under the weather lately and may not be able to journey with you." Kagome answered.

"That stupid monk still has some lingering miasma after all these years. He sucked up too much of it while fighting Naraku."

"Yes, but eventually, it'll leave his system. If it didn't kill him back then, it won't now."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Kagome smirked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"You know I'm always right." Kagome proudly stated.

"Not always." Inuyasha countered, simply trying to get some rile out of her. He liked it when she got a little fire in her eyes.

"Keep it up and you may not have kids at this rate." Kagome warned.

"Like you would do that. You have a kind heart." Inuyasha replied, loosening his grip around her slightly.

"Then why are you backing away from me?" Kagome smiled innocently grasping her basket.

"No reason." Inuyasha turned his head.

"Sure…." Kagome drew out with a smile before standing from her spot, Inuyasha following her.

"You finished?" he asked.

"Yep! Got all the herbs I need to make some more medicine!" Kagome spoke with joy.

"I don't understand why you don't get some of that um….modern medicine from your time if it's so much more powerful." Inuyasha spoke crossing his arms.

"Well, people here do not know about that kind of medicine, they simply see it as a miracle from me where I cured them. I don't want to alter the time line more than I have already done so." Kagome explained.

"Nothing like that has stopped you before though. I still remember the clothes that you used to wear and I would always look at…" Inuyasha stopped himself from completing his sentence.

"Always look at what…Inuyasha…" Kagome smirked, waiting for his answer. He mumbled something that was inaudible to her ears. "Say that again?"

"I said 'I would always look at your long legs,' happy now?" Inuyasha grumbled, embarrassed with a blush across his face.

"Awww, so you _did _like the way I dressed. Do you miss those days when you could look at me like that?" she teased, locking her arm around his.

"Why would I miss it…when I see more than that every night?" Inuyasha smirked back.

"You know that you can't get me embarrassed when it's just us two. Besides, how else would I keep you in control?" Kagome asked.

"Not unless I get the monk out here." He simply answered.

"You wouldn't dare." She warned.

"I would…you don't control me completely." He replied.

"I know I don't, I just have enough to keep you coming back. That and you still have the beads around your neck." She simply replied.

"Yes, but you never sit me anymore so I guess I'm doing something right. But I stay because I don't want to be apart from you again." He tightened his hold on her arm again.

"I know, I'm sorry I made you wait." She answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never blamed you for that, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yes, but my feelings were the reason the well was blocked for three years. In hindsight, I think that all my things in my old world distracted me from that. When I finished with my studies, I had nothing to look forward to, nothing to distract me from my feelings. And when I stood by the well and realized what was keeping the well closed." Kagome told him.

"I understand Kagome. But you're here now and that's all that matters." He replied and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, that's all that matters now." She sighed with content then turned her head to look up at him. "You know, you never used to be this close to me before. You always were so shy about it, even though it was adorable."

"Hey, I never was that shy! I just didn't like the others spying on us!" He exclaimed.

"Just say that I changed you for the better and I'll let it go." Kagome simply answered.

"Ok, you changed me for the better, can we let it go? I hate being wrong." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm not always right either, just more often than you." Kagome giggled.

"You're a tease sometimes, I swear it's like you're a demon." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey, just because I tease you does not make me a demon."

"Sometimes it just makes me wonder." Inuyasha shrugged and smirked.

"I can still use the 's' word on you to make you flinch." Kagome warned.

"Shut up…" Inyuasha looked away, but earned a kiss from Kagome to calm him down.

"Stop being pouty and let's eat some dinner after I drop these herbs off to Kaede to inspect." Kagome said with a happy tone. Inuyasha tried to keep his sour demeanor but he cracked a smile in the end.

_'I don't what I did to deserve someone like her. Kikyo never made feel like this in the time we were together. Kagome makes me feel wanted, she was the first person to ever make me feel that way. And despite everyone that we met, she's the reason I learned to trust them.'_

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome, stopping in front of her which made her bump into him.

"Oof! Inuyasha what..." Kagome couldn't finish as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Kagome was taken aback at his bold behavior. Even he wasn't known to do this often out in the open, but she felt him tremble slightly as he held her. Kagome lowered the basket to the ground and wrapped her arms around him underneath his silver hair.

"Inuyasha..."

"I know you said you wouldn't leave me...but please, say it again. Promise me you won't leave me again. I don't want to be without you again." Inuyasha pleaded with her. Kagome nuzzled her face deeper into his chest before looking up at him and grasping his face.

"I promise you, I swear to you that I will never leave you. I love you Inuyasha, and those three years away from you were the hardest of my life. I will never leave you." Kagome promised him and leaned up to kiss him deeply which he returned.

**The next day…**

The sun crept through the mat used to block the air through the doorway. Inuyasha held Kagome close to him as they laid on the futon both asleep. There wasn't always a night of passion between the two, it was simply a matter of wanting to be as close as possible to each other.

Unfortunately, it's not the way you want to be barged in on.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango came in with a warm greeting, alone.

When it's a woman who's a close personal friend though, and she has no children around her, it tends to be fine.

"Sango, you really shouldn't just barge in like that. If you had been Miroku, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha would have killed him on the spot." Kagome warned her as she pulled the covers up slightly to cover them. Both were a little underdressed, but still had night time clothes on.

"Sorry, but I wanted to let you know Miroku is still a tad sick and can't go with you today Inuyasha." Sango informed them.

"That's ok, but we'll be sure to stop by before we leave to make sure he doesn't die." Inuyasha laid his head on his hands, lying on his back.

"Don't say such things Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"What? He's stronger than that, I'm only joking." Inyuasha defended himself.

"Still…anyways, we'll be by before we head off." Kagome turned back to Sango.

"I appreciate it you two and so do the children." She smiled in return.

"Hey, just remember what Kagome said Sango. You may not want to barge in here with the kids…just in case." Inuyasha smirked while Kagome blushed.

"Ok love birds, but if you're going to do anything, be quick about it. You can't keep the other village waiting." Sango laughed as she left the hut.

"Why do you always have to make smart remarks like that?" Kagome fell back onto his chest.

"Hey, I recall they did it to us for the longest time. So I'm not allowed to do it back and try to get them flustered?"

"I didn't say that, but sometimes it's embarrassing." Kagome explained. Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"I'd say you got the best situation, I'd show it off. Heck, I try to show you off sometimes, even if it's subtle, but you always stop me because you know I'm trying."

"Oooh, are you know? And I'm stopping you? Well, perhaps you should try harder." Kagome smirked.

"No thanks, besides, I like having you to myself." Inuyasha admitted.

"If you're trying to get something special in return, nice try mister." Kagome smirked.

"I wasn't trying to. I'm just telling you what I know." Inuyasha told her, holding her close to him.

"You're still not getting anything at the moment….maybe later though." Kagome kissed him briefly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Inuyasha kissed her back.

"So are you going to come with me on this trip?" Inyuasha asked as he pulled away from her lips.

"I have no problem with it, you know I like helping people. Besides, I can't ask Koga, you two tend to fight when it comes to these things." Kagome sighed sitting up and stretching.

"We fight because he's an ass and starts it." Inuyasha replied.

"You fight because you both want to show each other up." Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"Do not!" Inuyasha jolted up next to her.

"Do too. I swear, even back in the old days, you two would go at it to one-up each other. Or whenever he tried to flirt with me, you'd instantly would threaten to kill him." Kagome laughed again.

"Because he was trying to make you into his woman!" Inuyasha reminded her.

"True, and you weren't?" She asked back with a smile.

"That…that…it wasn't like that at first! But you knew I was protecting you!" Inyuasha crossed his arms and turned away.

"I know Inuyasha, I know. Anyways, let's go ahead and get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." Kagome removed the covers and began her preparations.

**The following hour…**

"So Miroku, you're not gonna die on us are you?" Inuyasha asked sitting across from the monk.

"Inuyasha, what did I say earlier?" Kagome reminded him, sitting to his right with a stern look.

"He's really being an idiot." Shippo remarked sitting on top of his shoulder.

"Maybe_ you _want a taste of what Miroku is feeling Shippo?" Inuyasha turned his head and glared at him. Shippo yelled in fear and ran to the protection of Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome remarked annoyed.

"He's only kidding Kagome, he wouldn't hurt him. And I've suffered much more than this simple little cold." Miroko laughed while Sango simply shook her head.

"Yeah, a cold brought on by sucking up so much miasma from Naraku. It still hasn't left your system entirely yet. Good thing Kagome knows a lot about medicine." Inuyasha remarked.

"Yes, we are very fortunate that she was able to return. Not just for my sake, but yours too Inuyahsa." Miroku replied. Inuyasha simply shrugged off the comment while Kagome smiled.

"Changing the subject, you said that the demon was in a village near here?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, but it's not as close as was made out to be. In fact, it's a few miles outside of Koga's tribal grounds." Miroku explained. Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Great, now that dirty wolf will smell us no problem." Inuyasha growled out while shutting his eyes.

"Don't start any fights with him, otherwise Kagome will sit you." Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"You little brat! If you don't shut your damn mouth, I'll make sure I inflict as much pain on you before she does!" Inuyasha quickly shot up from his seat shaking his fist while Shippo cowarded in fear again.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it." Kagome warned. Inuyasha quelled his anger and sat back down and ignored the little fox demon.

"Consider yourself lucky Shippo." Inuyasha warned.

"Haha, you can't do any...OW!" Shippo yelped in pain as Inuyasha knocked him over the head.

"Kagome, if you're going to say it, then get it over with. If this little brat keeps going, I'm going to wring his neck." Inuyasha warned.

"Inuyasha, calm down and relax would you?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha took it as a meaning to sit down and shut up. At least he got a hit in on the fox demon.

"Hey, how come you didn't 'sit' him?" Shippo whined to Kagome.

"Because you should know better than to annoy him Shippo. I won't be able to always hold him back." Kagome simply answered. Shippo crossed his arms in disappointment. Inuyasha simply grinned in triumph.

"Anyways, don't start picking fights with Koga if we do run into him, got it?" Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Only if he doesn't pick a fight with me first." Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Kagome could only sigh.

"Guess it's the only thing I'm going to get out of him. Is there anything else we need to know Miroku?" Kagome turned her attention back.

"You'll have a home ready to stay at once you arrive. There was only word of one demon, but that's only if there hasn't been anymore found. You'll be able to stay for a few days if needed." Miroku explained.

"Good to know. At least maybe we can avoid anymore demons out there and just get this one taken care of." Inuyasha pondered.

"Hold on now, if we have a few days to spend there, we may as well use them." Kagome suggested to him.

"Why?" Inuyasha replied raising his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, we've never had a vacation like this before." Kagome felt giddy at the prospect of some alone time with her husband.

"It's not a vacation Kagome. We still have to take care of this demon before anything else." Inuyasha reminded her.

"But what about afterward? Please Inuyasha?" Kagome used her patented puppy dog eyes on him. Inuyasha could never say 'no' to that look, then again, he couldn't say 'no' to her period.

"Ok." Inuyasha smiled in response.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome kissed his cheek and then leaned in to his ear. "You'll get a nice reward later on for that." she whispered, making him blush.

"Looks like Kagome has you on rope Inuyasha." Shippo laughed at him.

"THAT'S IT! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Inuyasha shouted as he chased Shippo outside.

"I'm sorry! I was joking!" Shippo's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha gave chase.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it." Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha stopped in his place and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Shippo, do not come near me again for the rest of the day or I swear..." Inuyasha called out to the fox demon who was now hiding.

"Stupid Inuyasha..." Shippo whispered to himself in fear while sitting on a tree branch. Inuyasha turned around and faced Kagome.

"Good boy." Kagome teased him with a smile.

"Don't you start." Inuyasha groaned.

"Just teasing you." Kagome turned around and tugged Inuyasha's hand, pulling him back inside.

"I take it you calmed him down Kagome?" Miroku smirked at the couple.

"Yes, he's fine now. It just took the right motivation." Kagome smiled back at the pair.

"Hmm, and what motivation would that be?" Miroku 'innocently' asked, only to receive a smack from Sango.

"What have I told you!?" Sango reprimanded him.

"I'm only suggesting that perhaps there's some simple motivation." Miroku shrugged innocently.

"Inuyasha, if you hit him, I won't argue with it." Sango sighed quietly crossing her arms.

"It's taking all my will power not to. Trust me." Inuyasha groaned

"Sango, how could you allow that!?" Miroku exclaimed in disbelief.

"Believe me, I've wanted to do worse to do than what he has planned." Sango closed her eyes in annoyance. Miroku hung his head down while Inuyasha grinned.

"Let's be thankful the children aren't in here to see this." Inuyasha remarked as he and Kagome stood up.

"They've seen worse at times." Sango simply replied.

"I don't even want to know, do you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha..."

"Ok, nevermind. Do you want to go ahead and get a move on?" he asked.

"If you're ready, then so am I." Kagome replied. Inuyasha simply nodded and made for the sliding door.

"OK then, we'll be off then shortly. Thanks for getting the room and everything Miroku, though I wish it would have been under better circumstances." Kagome smiled at his gratiude.

"It's quite alright Kagome, the rest will be welcome anyways." Miroku replied between coughs.

"Just promise Inuyasha and I that you'll take it easy. And if not, I'm sure Sango will be able to keep you in order." Kagome smiled, trying not to laugh.

"You can bet on that." Sango replied.

"Kagome, we need to go ahead and get going. The quicker we get this done, the better." Inuyasha reminded her matter-of-fact.

"You're right. We need to be off. We'll let you know how it goes in a few days." Kagome said making her to his side and exiting the door.

"Be careful you two." Sango called out to them.

"We will!" Kagome called back before quickly catching up to her husband. "Seems Miroku has had this for quite some time." Kagome quietly stated to him.

"He's had it for awhile, just not this prevalent in recent years. When you were gone, he had it bad the first year but it's gotten better as time as gone on. Hmph, even in death, Naraku still is hurting us." Inuyasha growled as the pair walked along the path in the forest.

"I wish I could have been here to help. Maybe I could have done something to help him get over this much quicker." Kagome muttered sadly. Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly.

"There was nothing you could have done. It's just something that he has to work out of his system. We still don't understand why it's lingering in his system, but we know it's working its way out. Hopefully this will be the last of it." Inuyasha explained.

"I just wish I could have done something." Kagome replied, stopping to look at him. Inuyasha turned around and grasped her hands.

"You can't save or help everyone Kagome, as much as you and I want to. We do what we can to help, but we have to think of ourselves too. Whether it's in this world or yours, everyone can't be saved Kagome." Inuyasha reminded her.

"I just want to help as many people as I can." she looked up at him, squeezing his hands tightly.

"I know you do, but we also have to look out for ourselves too. You know I can't stand the thought of losing you, that's why I'm always nervous when you come with me on trips like this." Inuyasha admitted.

_'He doesn't always show it, but he's always concerned about my well being, going all the way back to after we first met.'_

"Inuyasha, I know you're nervous, but you know as well as I do that I can't simply not do anything. We talked about this after pushed me through the well years ago. I couldn't stay away from you, I had to make sure you were OK. That's why I've learned how to be a better fighter, so that you don't have to worry so much. As long as I have my bow and arrows with me, I can fight along side you if you need it." Kagome smiled as she took one of her hands, cupping his cheek.

"Kagome..."

"It'll be alright Inuyasha. And if worse comes to worse, I'm sure Koga will help us as well." Kagome laughed at the look on his face.

"I don't need that mangy wolf's help." Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"I'm only teasing you." Kagome leaned up and kissed him briefly. "I know you don't need his help, but it makes it easier on all of us."

"Just make sure he doesn't come with us. I still have my pride." Inuyasha spoke quietly in defeat. Kagome only giggled at his remark.

"You men and your pride." Kagome rested her head against his chest.

"Would you want me any different? I recall you wanted me to stay this way." Inuyasha smiled wrapping his arms around her. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I love you just the way you are." Kagome smiled as well, pulling away painfully slow from him. "Come on, we have a demon to go slay."

Inuyasha nodded and knelt down in front of her so she could climb on his back. As soon as she was on, they took off in direction of the village.

* * *

"Hmm, I recognize that scent." Koga remarked as he sat next to his wife.

"What scent? I don't smell anything." Ayame remarked as she turned her head to try and sniff it out.

"There's no mistaking it." Koga stood, not hearing her words.

"What are you talking about Koga?" Ginata inquired to his Chief.

"It's the mutt and Kagome!" Koga exclaimed as he began to run off towards their location.

"Wait, Koga!" Ayame called out to him.

"Don't worry Ayame, I'll be back. I just haven't seen them in years!" Koga shouted back as he began to pick up speed.

"Don't worry Ayame, it's just a friend / rivalry kind of thing. If I had to guess, he's curious to see what they've been up to the last four years." Hakkaku remarked.

"You sure he wouldn't leave me for her right? I still remember that he always had feelings for her." Ayame sadly remarked.

"There might be some..." Ginata began.

"Ginata!" Hakkaku shouted.

"...But I'm positive that they are that of a friend and nothing more, if you would have let me finish. He pretty much knew Kagome had chosen Inuyasha over him." Ginata explained.

"You mean that I was his second choice?" Ayame asked.

"No, I think he just saw her as someone to compete against Inuyasha. He really didn't spend that much time with her so...ah what are you worrying for? He said he'd be back and as long as I've known Koga, he keeps his word. He loves you." Ginata said with a reassuring smile.

"Unless you want to see for yourself." Hakkaku suggested. Ayame instantly stood up.

"Yes I do! Come on!" she ordered as she began to chase after her husband.

"You just had to say something didn't you? I don't want to run." Ginata replied, annoyed.

"We have no choice now. Sorry." Hakkaku apologized as they began to chase after their leaders.

* * *

"Oh great, I smell the stench of wolves." Inuyasha remarked as he continued onward.

"You mean Koga?" Kagmoe inquired.

"Who else would it be?" Inuyasha replied. Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders.

"How close is he?" she asked him.

"Close enough to were I don't him to catch us." Inuyasha growled as his legs pushed him forward.

"Come on, how about we stop and greet him? He hasn't seen us in years." Kagome leaned forward, making him stop.

"Hey, you don't me to fight with him. Best way to do that is to keep moving quickly." Inuyasha reminded her, picking up more scents. "And apparently his pals and his wife are following him."

"Well if that's the case, then it shouldn't be a problem. We can both keep you in line." Kagome giggled into his ear.

"Damn it, are you going to 'sit' me if I don't?" Inuyasha asked.

"Probably." Kagome smirked at him.

"Not with me carrying you. But fine, I guess I owe it to you to greet him. But let's be quick about it, I want to get to the village and take care of that demon." Inuyasha replied. Kagome hopped off his back and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you. And I'll try to make sure he doesn't tag along." she reassured him. Inuyasha smiled in return as the pair waited for the wolf pack to catch them. It didn't take too long as Koga was upon them within minutes, despite the loss of his Jewel Shards.

"Long time, no see mutt. And you as well Kagome." Koga smiled as he stood in front of the pair.

"Nice to see you again Koga." Kagome smiled back, while Inuyasha simply crossed his arms and looked away.

"What's the matter mutt? Can't say 'hi' to me after all these years?" Koga smirked at him.

"What's there to say? You tried to steal Kagome from me too many times." Inuyasha growled back.

"Still on that are you? Well that's not happening anymore and you know it." Koga replied.

"Like you could anyways." Inuyasha smirked.

"Says who?" Koga lurched forward, fist in the air

"Says me?" Inuyasha repeated the gesture.

"Now boys, no need to fight over me, especially when I'm married." Kagome giggled nervously.

"You married him?" Koga looked at her in disbelief.

"That's right wolf, she married me." Inuyasha grinned smugly.

"Well damn, you really did win her over." Koga leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You never had a shot." Inuyasha laughed.

"He's right Koga, I didn't see at first, but I fell in love with the guy." Kagome smiled and kissed her husband quickly.

"Didn't need to see that." Koga cringed slightly.

"I thought it was kind of sweet." Ayame smiled as she and the other two caught up to Koga.

"You two remember Ayame, Hakkku and Ginta?" Koga remarked.

"Of course we do. How have you guys been since I've been gone?" Kagome asked greeting the trio.

"Oh you know, following leader's orders while he gets married. Killing other demons and such, the usual. Where have you been for the last few years?" Ginata asked her back.

"The well kept me from returning to my own time for three years. I finally got back and have been living here ever since, studying herbs and being a better miko." Kagome answered simply.

"That's harsh, didn't think you would be away for that long." Koga replied. Kagome simply shrugged at his remark.

"I'm back now, that's all that matters. How's married life treated you two?" Kagome asked the wolf couple.

"Real good, in fact we're hoping to have some children soon." Ayame grasped onto Koga's arm tightly, making him blush.

"She got you on a leash Koga?" Inuyasha laughed at him.

"Same as you mutt!" Koga laughed back as they shook their fists at each other. Kagome and Ayame simply sighed and looked on.

"Why do our husbands have to act like such idiots when they're around each other?" Kagome asked Ayame.

"I don't know, but it seems as natural as a river flowing freely." Ayame offered as an answer.

"I wish they didn't fight like this though, even if it's playful." Kagome folded her arms.

"Those two will never get along properly. That's for sure." Hakkaku added in with Ginata standing next to him. Kagome and Ayame looked at each other and laughed at the thought of it all.

"Hard to think the last time we met, you basically wanted to kill me so you could have Koga." Kagome laughed.

"I didn't want to kill you, I just wanted you to stay away from him so I could marry him." Ayame defended herself.

"You didn't need to worry, I wasn't going to anyways." Kagome replied.

"True, but Koga was so damned infatuated by you that I saw you as doing that." Ayame explained.

"We all make mistakes. No harm no foul." Kagome smiled as she continued to watch her husband fight with Koga. "Inuyasha, if you want to get a move on, you have to stop fighting with him."

Inuyasha stopped and stared at the wolf demon for a moment, eventually realizing she was right.

"You're lucky that we have to be somewhere." Inuyasha remarked backing off.

"Oh, what's the hurry? We just got here." Koga questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"We're off to take care of a demon in the nearby village." Kagome replied.

"Why did you have to tell him that? And it's to slay him, not take care of him." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That's what I meant, and besides, what harm can it do?" Kagome asked her husband.

"He just doesn't want us to tag along that's all." Koga smiled devioushly.

"Mangy wolf." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm wondering if it's that damn demon that's been attacking my pack the last few weeks. If it is, I want to take care of it myself." Koga cracked his knuckles.

"We don't know what type of demon it is yet, that's why we're on our way there now." Inuyasha explained while gaining the uneasy feeling Koga would be accompanying them.

"I probably should come along, you know you can't handle that demon by yourself." Koga mocked.

"Tough from a fucking wolf demon who happens to have no more Jewel Shards!" Inuyasha placed his had on Tetsusaiga's sheath, growling menacingly.

"Inuyasha, calm down before I say it." Kagome warned. Inuyasha simply flinched at the thought of it.

"Hah, she's still got that leash on you." Koga laughed.

"Koga, I may let him come after you." Kagome warned him too. Ayame gasped at her words, but Kagome gave her a wink to let her know she was joking. Koga stammered for a moment, but quickly became silent.

"Anyways, Koga, I have no problem with you coming with us, but I don't want you picking fights with him. We have our own room set up for when we get there, however I'm not so sure that you'll be allowed in there." Kagome warned.

"Which village is it?" Koga asked, arms crossed.

"The one just north of here." Kagome pointed in said direction.

"Oh I know which one you're talking about. We actually trade with them on occasion. They're actually quite accepting of us, mainly because we protect them and they also help clean out our wolves furs when needed. They're very friendly to our pack and vice versa." Koga explained.

"Well that will certainly make things easier." Inuyasha turned away, looking nowhere in particular. Koga simply smirked before turning to his comrades.

"Ginata, Hakkaku, I want you to look over the pack. Ayame and I will go and help these two here so we can kill this demon." Koga ordered.

"You got it Koga. We'll keep the pack safe." Ginata nodded.

"You're damn right you will. I want you to go into hiding for the time being, cover your tracks to protect the pack. Obviously we've been lucky it hasn't attack us head on yet." Koga ordered.

"You sound worried Koga." Inuyasha turned and added with somewhat of a smug tone.

"Don't get any ideas mutt. I'm still confident that I could have handled this, but I have had no leads on where this bastard was. So in this case, I need some help tracking him. Two noses are better than one." Koga remarked, annoyed.

"Whatever you say Koga." Inyuasha laughed, Kagome turned and gave him a stern look.

"Behave Inuyasaha." she warned.

"Let's just get to this village and try get this taken care of. Keep up if you and your woman can." Inuyasha suggested as he knelt in front of Kagome whom climbed onto his back, ready for him to start running again.

"Whoever gets there first wins." Koga smiled kneeling in front of Ayame and let her climb up on his back.

"Oh Lord, of course they turned this into a competition." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha quickly took off, Koga and Ayame in hot pursuit.

* * *

**_A short time_ later...**

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly landed in front of the village gates, both searching for Koga and Ayame. Neither was in their line of sight.

"Looks like we beat them, feel better about yourself?" Kagome giggled at her husband.

"Beating that wolf? It's always a good thing." Inuyasha laughed just as the other pair arrived.

"Don't say a thing." Koga grumbled as he let Ayame off. Inuyasha made to try, but Kagome covered his mouth. Inuyasha groaned at being denied his victory talk.

"Let's go ahead and find the inn." Kagome suggested.

"You two go ahead, we'll go ahead and see if we can't find any news on this demon." Koga replied, leading Ayame away in the opposite direction. Kagome nodded and led Inuyasha in the other direction.

"Why wouldn't you let me say anything?" Inuyasha asked in disappointment.

"Because you don't know when to stop. We don't need to be fighting our allies right now in petty competition." Kagome explained sternly.

"It's not that bad." Inuyasha defended himself.

"It is when you don't stop." Kagome reminded him.

"Need I remind you he tried to take you many times?" Inuyasha looked at her with some fire in his eyes, pulling her off to the side as to not disturb the public.

"Are you still worried about that? He knows I chose you, there's nothing to worry about anymore!" Kagome exclaimed trying to get him to see reason.

"So it's wrong of me to try and keep the love of my life from being taken away from me?" Inuyasha asked back. Kagome gasped at his words, unsure of what to say.

"Kagome, I know he isn't going to take you. Don't tell me I'm being overprotective, I know I am. But you felt the same pain that I did for so long, longer than I did. All the times I went off running to Kikyo, you still stood by me, hurt by my decisions. I hurt you so much, and now I'm trying to make it right in a way that I only know." Inuyasha explained, grasping her shoulders gently.

"Inuyasha..."

"Every morning I wake up, for a second, I fear that you're gone again. Ever since you came back to me, I've wanted nothing more than to know that you'll always be here. It isn't just Koga, but anyone that even tries to make an advance on you. I know Koga won't do it, but I don't want you to leave me." Inuyasha admitted, a few stray tears falling from his eyes.

_'He's grown so much, but he still fears that I'll leave him again...oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry...'_ Kagome thought, reaching up to wipe away his tears.

"Is this how you've felt the whole time? You've never shown it before. Why now?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he shook his head. "It's just all coming out at once. Maybe I've been holding it in for so long."

"Inuyasha, look at me."

He looked back at her, and was greeted with a deep kiss from her while her hands went to his face, pulling him closer. Inuyasha wrapped her hands around her waist and leaned into it further, ignoring the people off in the distance. Kagome pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I will _never _leave you for anyone. I will never go back to my time other than to visit family and friends. My life is here, our family is here, I intend to pass away here with you."Kagome smiled, seeming to have calmed his nerves.

"Kagome..."

"You've grown so much in the years I was gone. I know that you're little thing with Koga is nothing more than a little friendly rivalry. I don't mind it, and I know you'll do it. But keep it quiet for now until we've taken care of this demon. Okay?" Kagome smiled wider, grasping his hands. Inuyasha nodded and smiled back as she led him to the inn they would be staying at.

_'Thank you Kagome.'_

* * *

"Hello there. Are you the two demon exterminators that have been sent for?" A middle age man greeted Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes we are. You are the inn keeper I presume?" Kagome questioned the man.

"You would be correct. Though I am surprised to see a half-demon and a miko together." the old man replied.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome questioned.

"Not often you see two demon hunters like this." the man replied as he swept the entrance with a broom.

"If that's surprising, you'll be really shocked to know will be sharing the same room as husband and wife." Inuyasha remarked with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I see. A little holiday for you two as well?" the inn keeper smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't scolded us for our marriage." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, stop." Kagome ordered.

"No it's alright. I understand his reservations about other people. But you'll find we are quite accepting of marriages such as yours. Albeit, as long as they're nice people." the inn keeper explained, leading them inside.

"Well we are nice people. And I assume that's why you allow Koga into this village as well." Kagome smiled.

"Yes indeed, especially considering you wish to take out the demon here as well." he replied.

"Well Koga is our friend and the demon has been attacking them as well so we need to help him." Inuyasha explained to the inn keeper.

"That's a shame. I hope that it's the same one attack our village so you can take it out in one showing." the keeper remarked.

"Speaking of the demon, what have you heard about this demon exactly?" Inuyasha asked as they stopped at a doorway.

"He comes out in the dark of night and terrorizes the villages around this land. We are one of five that reside around this mountain so some nights we are safe. But others we are not." the inn keeper replied.

"How many have died?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Non have died yet, we are able to keep them at bay with bribes, some bribes worse than others." the keeper answered.

"At least no one has died. Still, so sad." Kagome remarked as they entered the room.

"There have been some close calls." the keeper replied.

"Then we'll work quickly to get these demons taken care of" Inuyasha assured the man. The old man smiled in gratitude.

"We thank you for that young man. And may you and your lovely wife have a pleasant evening." the old man remarked as he exited the room. Kagome sat down on the bed and removed her sandals and laid back on the covers.

"Such a comfortable bed..." Kagome sighed in content.

"And ours isn't?" Inuyasha questioned her with sarcasm.

"Oh stop, you know our bed is comfortable. Must you try to impress me at every chance you get?" Kagome smiled up at him. Inuyasha simply turned and looked away. Kagome lifted herself off the covers and walked over to him.

"Come here you." she wrapped her arms his torso from behind.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"If I wasn't impressed by everything you do for me, I wouldn't have come back for you." she told him. Even in the time she had returned, he still put up a strong front of concern.

"I won't leave you...ever." she whispered kissing his cheek. Inuyasha leaned into her kiss and turned around to face her.

"You promise?" he asked. Kagome simply smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"That answer your question?" she asked. Inuyasha simply smiled at her and embraced her.

"That's what I love about you. You're not like the other women, you express yourself, you allow yourself to be free to make your own choices. And yet I can trust you." Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

"Maybe that's why you've been so insecure at times. That because of my time, women are more free than here." Kagome replied.

"I don't know, I don't care. I love you." Inuyasha replied.

"I love you too." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's hands began to travel down her back, coming to rest just at her waist...want to venture lower.

"Easy there, not tonight, at least not until the demon is taken care of." Kagome used all of her will power to stop him.

"There's nothing we can do until Koga returns in the morning. Remember we were going to have to look for this thing ourselves but since he's doing a lot of the leg work for us, why don't we have some fun for ourselves?" Inuyasha suggested, his hands moving down to cup her.

"You don't play fair at all Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes hazed over as she smiled back at him.

"It's not often I get an advantage on you Kagome, you don't play fair either." he kissed her neck gently.

_'Well there goes any of my self restrait.'_

"You want me big boy? Come and get me." Kagome grinned and pulled him back onto the bed. Clothes were thrown, bed covers messy, and sounds of passion rang in the night.

* * *

"Alright Koga, we've been out here for an hour, where are you leading us exactly?" Inuyasha asked him annoyed.

"Shut up mutt, we're almost there." Koga shot back.

"I'm surprised that you found it that quickly. Usually this takes a lot more effort." Kagome said.

"Well when your tribe is in danger because of something like this, you want to get rid of it. But then again, you know all about that with Naraku." Koga reminded her.

"Yeah, I remember that. Sorry Koga." Kagome apologized.

"It's alright Kagome. And I suppose I'll forgive the mutt too since he's acting more civilized than normal." Koga laughed.

"Keep it up Koga and I'll introduce you to another dimension with my sword." Inuyasha growled grabbing Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"Inuyasha...calm down." Kagome sighed.

"Fine, only because you asked me to." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Ha! You're whipped." Koga laughed.

"Koga, shut the hell up or I'll let him at you." Kagome warned.

"Ka...Kagome!" Koga exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Hah, even she gets sick of hearing it Koga, now where the hell is this lair!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Keep it down damn it! It's just over that ridge." Koga whispered, motioning to follow him. Inuyasha quickly followed while Ayame and Kagome laid back.

"I know Koga has a past with you, but does he always have to make fun of Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

"Like I said, our husbands are idiots when they're around each other." Kagome shook her head.

"I see." Ayame simply replied as the two women approached their men. They all looked over the ridge to see a group of demons camped out near a rock base. The base of the rock side had a fairly large cave, but they couldn't see what was inside so they would have to be our their guard.

"From what I've seen, there at least five demons that reside around the base and never go in. Scouting it out for hours last night, my guess is that these group here are guards for the inner cave there." Koga explained.

"Looks like they're undead, but they aren't made of flesh or clay, almost like they're ghosts. I can't smell anything on them." Inuyasha remarked.

"Same thing I noticed, but it's weird how this is arranged. One has wings, another long claws, another with big fangs, and I have figured out the other two yet." Koga replied.

"And who knows what's in that cave." Kagome reminded them.

"Exactly." Koga said.

"Ok then, Kagome, stay here with your arrow and cover us." Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm going down with you. I can defend myself."

"Kagome..."

"I know you want to protect me, but I can defend myself and you know that." Kagome looked at him with determination in her eyes. Inyuasha was at a loss for words, but he knew she would follow him regardless of what he said.

"Alright, but stick close to me." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome simply nodded.

"Koga, can Ayame attack as well?" he asked.

"I can do just fine with these." Ayame smirked with two daggers in her hands. Inuyasha nodded as he picked up Kagome on his back.

"Alright, let's go!" he shouted leaping up and sliding down the embankment, Koga and Ayame following him down. The demons turned their heads quickly as they heard the sound of feet landing on the hard pavement.

"Man, the smell of demon is foul here." Inuyasha smirked with his insult.

"Ah! Fresh meat for us!" one of the demons grinned evilly, fire erupting from his arms.

"You're just lucky you haven't killed any of the villagers around here. But you can bet I'll make you pay for what you did to Koga's tribe." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the demons.

"Oh, so those wolves were part of this one's tribe? Well, I would say we're sorry, but they did taste delicious." the demon with large teeth grinned, licking his lips.

"You'll pay for saying that and the lives you took from my tribe." Koga growled ready to attack grabbing his sword and flexing his free hand.

"Hmm, interesting, he's proclaiming such threats. But I sense that these two are quite strong, not to mention the other wolf and the priestess." one demon with talons protruding from his back laughed.

"Maybe we'll make them our slaves." the fourth demon with spikes attached to his arms laughed. Inuyasha almost snapped at that.

"You have no idea the fate you've set for yourselves making that threat." Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Oh, so the priestess is precious to you? Then I'll be sure to treat her well once I finish feeding on your corpse." the fifth demon with a cold aura surrounding him. Inuyasha leaped into the air and raised his Tetsusaiga, striking it down to the ground.

"Windscar!" he shouted, the demonic energy shooting from the sword at the demon with ice. The demon crossed his arms and formed a shield around himself to block out the Windscar.

"A very powerful attack I admit, but certainly not enough to kill me. Now my brothers, attack in the name of our master!" the demon ordered.

The other four demons launched into the air and picked out their targets. The one with talons went after Kagome.

"Ah, taking you out will be my pleasure." he snarled as he began to swipe his talons down at her.

"I don't think so you creep!" Kagome exclaimed drawing back her bow and shooting one of her arrows at the demon. It his hand, disintegrating it but not completely killing him.

"You wench! How dare you do that to me!" he growled landing a distance from her.

"Considering you want to attack me, I say it's justified!" Kagome shooting another arrow at him. However it was blocked by the demon who had spikes attached to his arms as he put up a barrier to block the arrow.

"How did he block that? My arrow should have killed him!" Kagome exclaimed. The demons laughed at her.

"Apparently you aren't as strong as a priestess as you think you are. Now you'll die for hurting my brother." the spiked demon growled. Inuyasha noticed this while blocking an ice attack from the other demon.

"Koga, can you and Ayame handle these three for a moment, I have an idea to take them out!" Inyuasha shouted.

"You have a plan? Well then dammit, do it already!" Koga shouted as he and Ayame fought off the other three demons. Inuyasha rushed next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I have no clue what's going on." Kagome said keeping her guard up.

"They're putting up stronger barriers than I expected. But I have an idea to get at least these two first. Remember our combined attack? Well I have an idea to use it with something else." Inuyasha suggested.

"So just shoot the arrow at them again?" Kagome already knew part of what he was suggesting.

"Shoot the arrow I'll unleash my attacks." Inuyasha smirked, while Kagome nodded in agreement. Both stared down the two demons who looked back in amusement.

"Seems like they want to die together. Let's give it to them then." The demon now missing his arm grinned. Both began to charge at them. Kagome drew her arrow back and focused it intently on them. She released the arrow as it streaked across the sky. Inuyasha charged his sword as the blade began to turn into diamonds.

"Adamant Barrage!" he swung the sword one way and focused the energy again to change it back. "Windscar!" he swung it back combining the two attacks. The focused around Kagome's arrow and swirled around it as it screamed off towards the two demons. The both stood in fear and tried and put up their barriers but to no avail as the combined attack hit the mark and obliterated the two in seconds. The smoke cleared and the space was vacant.

"Bastards, serves them right." Inuyasha remarked. "You alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, just a little winded. I'm not used to this type of fighting." Kagome remarked, checking her arrows and bow.

"You're strong Kagome, you'll be fine." Inuyasha smiled. "Come on, let's go finish the other three off and get the main one."

"Right." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to face the remaining demons.

"Koga, get yourself and your wife to safety, me and Kagome will deal with these bastards." Inuyasha shouted.

"Ayame and I can handle this so stay out of it!" Koga shouted back dodging another attack.

"Damn it wolf, if you let us take them out in one attack, we can get their leader much quicker! So move it!" Inuyasha shouted drawing Tetsusaiga. Koga growled in frustration but conceded regardless.

"Come Ayame, we need to move!" Koga yelled grabbing her by the waist and launching themselves out of the way.

"Finally, that wolf listens." Inuyasha laughed lifting the blade up. "Kagome, you know what to do."

"You got it. Come on now, hit the mark!" Kagome shouted as another arrow was fired with spiritual energy emitting from it.

"Got it!" Inyuasha swung the blade down, unleashing another Windscar. The two energies converged right at the point of impact. The demons that had stood in place wondering what was going on but the confusion was now replaced by fear as they saw the attack closing in fast.

"Master, avenge us!" one of the demons shouted in defiance as his and his brother's bodies were destroyed. The smoke cleared, with no demons left in sight.

"Nice, got the bastards." Inuyasha smiled holding Tetsusaiga over his sholder.

"Yeah, but we still have the big one to deal with." Kagome reminded him while Koga and Ayame stood next to them.

"Good job mutt, now you can leave the big guy to me." Koga smirked crossing his arms.

"Yeah right, you need my help just as much as I need yours." Inyuasha responded but with a more serious look on his face.

"Inyuasha?" Kagome looked at him worried.

"Something's not right. Most master demons that see their followers dead usually appear. This one is still in the cave." Inuyasha commented.

"Are you afraid mutt?" Koga asked with a mocking attitude.

"Would you shut the fuck up for two seconds!? I've been in enough battles to know what I'm talking about and if you can't see this is serious then you need to get out of here." Inuyasha shouted back, causing Koga's face to become very shocked.

"Ok, then what do you suggest?" he asked.

"Just stand back, I have a feeling this might work." Inuyasha drew his sword again with was now emitting a red blade. "I bet this guy has a barrier over the mountain."

Inuyasha leaped into the air, raised his blade again and swung down. Instantly, he made contact with the barrier and shattered the barrier that was indeed protecting the mountain. No sooner had it been broken, the earth beneath them began to rumble.

"I can barely stand up! What's going on?" Kagome shouted trying to keep her balance.

"I think that demon is starting to come out of hiding. Get ready." Inuyasha stood his ground. Moments later, the ground broke underneath them and a loud roar filled the air. The demon stood over twelve feet tall, with the head of a demonic bull, arms with bone sticking out of each side for a blade. His legs had thorns sticking out and his feet with steel clawed toes.

"How dare you destroy my barrier and kill my children!" the demon growled deeply leaning over Inuyasha.

"Some children, they were uglier than sin. As for your barrier, well it must not have been that strong." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut your mouth insolent fool!" the demon swung his arm down into the ground, Inuyasha leaping out of its way at the last second.

"If that's all you can do, this will be easy. Take this!" Inuyasha shouted swinging Tetsusaiga downward, sending a powerful Windscar away. The attack hit the demon square on his right arm, damaging it slightly and causing him to scream in pain.

"Why did you attack these poor innocent villagers?! They've done nothing to you!" Inuyasha shouted in anger. The demon began to laugh menacingly.

"You as a half-demon should know humans are weak and useless. But then again, you're a half-demon, so your blood is tainted. Yes, I can see the shock on your face. I know what you are because your scent gives you away, specifically the smell of your blood."

"How in the…." Inuyasha began but felt the warm trickle of blood down his arm. Looking down he could see that his robe was stained a darker crimson red.

"His arm, how did it get damaged?" Koga questioned. The large demon laughed in answer.

"Any attack that is brought upon me is redirected and inflicted on the user. I may have my arm hurt, but as a result, your arm is now injured." The demon spoke.

"So there's no way to attack him without getting injured, that's not good." Kagome drew her bow and wondered what would they could do.

"Damn it, this isn't good." Inuyasha growled grasping the hilt tighter. _'If I attack and kill him, then I'll probably be killed as well. There has to be some way to defeat him.'_

"If you're not going to attack, then I'll attack you. But first, I think I'll take out the priestess just for safe measure." The demon rumbled.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled, teeth clenched.

"Oh, do you have affection for this woman? What a naïve proposition!" the demon laughed loudly.

"Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha lunged and stabbed the demon in his leg, sending a jolt of pain down into his leg.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome shouted.

"Listen to her mutt, it's not worth dying for here." Koga shouted.

"Damn it, what do we do?" Ayame questioned.

"I'll tell you what we do, we find a way to kill this bastard." Inuyasha said and began to look for any signs of weakness.

"I won't give you the chance!" the demon shouted as he swung down onto Kagome. Inuyasha didn't waste any time making sure to get her to safety. He landed in front of her, scooped her up in his arms and leaped just as the demon hit him in his back.

"Damn it." Inuyasha grimaced loudly landing with Kagome away from the demon.

"Inuyasha, you need to stop before you end up being killed." Kagome urged him.

"I can't, I can't let you take that chance. If you hit him, you'll end up hurt….or worse." Inuyasha breathed out in pain.

"Damn it Inuyasha, I'm not weak and I'm not going to stand here and let you, Koga or Ayame get hurt! Look!" Kagome pointed behind him and turned him around. "They're fighting him, but they're not hitting him, they're trying to find a weak point in him. You let your emotions run wild sometimes, but this is different. You need to help me look for a weak point!"

Inuyasha looked at her, his vision slightly hazy from the blood lose. Even in all this time, he still let his emotions run in battle, only for Kagome to keep him calm. He nodded solemnly and turned his head.

"Do you see anything Kagome? I can't see anything that I'm looking for." Inuyasha said to her, calming his nerves.

"See if you find any of his demon aura. If there's enough, you can maybe use it to redirect it back at him." Kagome suggested.

"The Backlash Wave huh? I guess if it works, but there may be another way to get rid of this demon. The Meidō Zangetsuha might be able to kill him without killing myself." Inuyasha suggested.

"But what if that takes your soul?" she asked concerned.

"He said if I only physically hurt him, but I'm not sure that's what he meant. So unless you have any other ideas then you need to tell me." Inuyasha looked at her..

"Let me try to purify part of his body, and then that should destroy his curse. Kaede told me something about this once, but it was only a myth." Kagome suggested.

"I won't let you shoot that arrow unless you're sure."

Kagome looked at him with confident eyes.

"I'm sure of it." She nodded and took her mark on the demons chest.

"Koga, Ayame! Move out of the way!" Inuyasha ordered.

"What are you talking about? We can't attack him without hurt ourselves!" Koga shouted back.

"Just do it if you don't want to die!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing his hilt tighter, ignoring his bleeding wounds. Koga and Ayame quickly leaped away from the demon.

"Time for you to pay!" she released the arrow as it shot directly into the demons chest.

"You think that will stop me?! Ha! What joke!" The demon laughed.

"That's not meant to stop you, this is! Meidō Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed his sword from behind and then quickly moving away.

"What the hell? What is this!" the demon shouted as he began to be pull into the underworld. Inuyasha landed and looked around behind him.

"It's called your funeral. Enjoy an eternity in hell." Inuyasha said as he walked away from the demon.

"You bastard, you'll pay for this! You'll pay!" the demon echoed as he was sucked into the void and of to his death. Then the portal disappeared from view.

"Yeah, right. Bastard…." Inuyasha breathed out as he fell to one knee, the blood slowly seeping out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to him and kneeled down to eye level.

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to worry you." Inuyasha smiled weakly.

"Just let me wrap you up. We need to stop the bleeding." She said grabbing some bandages out of her side pack that she took on these trips. Removing the top of his robe, Kagome began to wrap the bandages around his torso and arms.

"Here, lay down." Kagome instructed which he did. She then began to wrap up his leg as well to help cease the bleeding there two.

"Not bad mutt, not bad at all." Koga smiled crossing his arms.

"Shut up wolf, not in the mood right now." Inuyasha groaned as Kagome tightened a bandage around his arm.

"Obviously, but, since you're down there, I think we'll head back to the village and take the credit on this." Koga turned around.

"YOU'LL WHAT?! I'm the one that can actually take down thing?!" Inuyasha quickly stood and drew his sword. "If you even TRY to take all the credit, I will send you to the underworld with that bastard!"

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome urged him, pulling him down back to the ground.

"Come down you mutt, I won't do that I'm just messing with you. We all had a hand in it. I promise we won't take all the credit." Koga promised kneeling down next to him, offering his hand. Inuyasha begrudgingly shook his hand and nodded before falling back down to the earth.

"Alright, we'll be waiting at the village for you." Ayame turned to catch up to Koga who was already running. Inuyasha groaned quietly as Kagome wrapped another bandage on him, but felt a drop of something on his chest. The smell was one he hated, her blood. Inuyasha looked to see Kagome had blood dripping from her arm.

"Kagome, your arm." Inuyasha lifted himself up, ignoring the pain.

"What? Oh it's nothing, I'll take care of it." Kagome noticed the red stain on her robe but ignored it. Inuyasha though refused to let it go unattended, he lifted her sleeve to see a semi-deep cut along her forearm.

"No, I'll do it, just tell me what to do." Inuyasha said grabbing some of her bandages. Kagome was deeply touched by his gesture, something he rarely ever did. She handed him a little bit of a cream that she had made to protect against infection.

"Here, rub some of this along the cut and wrap it up. It's not deep so it doesn't need stitches." Kagome instructed. Inuyasha took the cream and gently smoothed it over her arm, causing her to hiss in pain. Inuyasha stopped momentarily to look at her with concern.

"It's OK, it's supposed to do that. Now, just wipe the blood off my arm and then use a clean bandage to wrap it up." Kagome instructed. Inuyasha nodded and did so, quickly wrapping it up but being gentle about it.

"Is that better?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome smiled, palming his cheek. Inuyasha smiled and began to stand up. Kagome helped him up to his feet.

"Let's go let them know we got that demon." Kagome smiled as they began to walk to the village.

* * *

"How can we ever thank you kind people?" the village leader bowed in respect.

"It's no big deal. We do it for the good of the people." Kagome responded with a kind smile.

"Well, we know about the payment set beforehand. But I feel like there's something else we could do for you." The man replied. An idea then popped into Inuyasha's head.

"Actually there is something you could do for us, if you don't mind." Inuyasha replied.

"Of course my good lad, what is it?"

"Kagome, could you go and wait with Koga and Ayame?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's a secret or rather a surprise for you." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome still questioned his motives, but nodded and walked away from the two men.

"So what's he doing that so secretive?" Koga asked her.

"I don't know, he said it was some sort of surprise." Kagome replied as she watched the two converse.

"Well, let me see if I can hear him." Koga replied fine tuning his hearing. A few minutes passed by before the two ceased their conversation and a bow was placed.

"I think you'll be extremely happy with the surprise Kagome." Koga replied with a smile, Ayame smiling as well with her hearing tuned in.

"You three with that great hearing, drives me nuts. Could you at least tell me what it was?" Kagome asked.

"Not this time, you'll find out soon enough though." Koga smiled again. Inuyasha walked over and stood behind Kagome.

"You didn't say anything to her did you?" he asked with a twitched brow. "Because I know you have good hearing as well Koga."

"No, you can tell her yourself." Koga replied turning to face the sun as it began to set slowly. "I think it's time we get back to the tribe. They're probably worried sick again. You ready Ayame?"

"Yes, let's go." Ayame nodded.

"Right, well mutt, Kagome, it was good seeing you. We'll have to do it again sometime." Koga smirked.

"Not too soon." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Ignore him because it was good seeing you both. We'll see each other soon." Kagome smiled at the pair.

"Yeah, it was. Alright, let's go." Koga smiled before turning and letting Ayame on his back. The pair proceeded to take off into the mountains.

"It was nice seeing them again, don't you think?" Kagome asked Inuyasha grasping his hand.

"If you say so, personally I still don't like the wolf." Inuyasha replied.

"Sure Inuyasha, sure." Kagome laughed quietly. She then noticed him grimacing slightly. "Are your injuries still bothering you?"

"Just a bit, they still take time to heal. But I can carry you regardless." Inuyasha replied.

"No, you don't need to. I don't mind walking, it won't take that long." Kagome replied.

"You sure?" he asked in returned. Kagome simply nodded and smiled. They walked over to the village leader before exiting the village.

"Thank you for having us here sir, but it's time for us to head home." Kagome said respectively.

"It was an honor to have you both here. You are welcome back anytime." The man bowed respectfully. "And we'll remember that request you asked for as well sir."

"Thank you." Inuyasha bowed in return. With that, the married couple began their journey home, ready to see some familiar faces and their home. Sometime later though, Kagome's thoughts came back to the conversation that her husband had with the village leader.

"Inuyasha, will you tell me what my surprise is? I really hate waiting for it." She asked him hooking her arm around is.

"You'll see when we get there. If the old man keeps his promise, it'll already be set to go when we're done talking to Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha replied, grasping her hand gently.

"You're no fun you know that?" Kagome pouted at him.

"I never said I was, but you still married me. And I could say the same of you, there's plenty of times you did this to me and I begged you." Inuyasha smiled in return.

"What? I never do that!" Kagome defended herself.

"You keep saying that, but you know it's true. Besides, I think we can find other things to make the time go by." Inuyasha suggested, pulling her closer.

"Not in the middle of the forest." Kagome blushed, assuming what his intentions were.

"I wasn't suggesting that. I don't want anyone seeing you like that but me. I was talking about just talking in general." Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled at his suggestion.

"You're not like other men." Kagome smiled.

"Of course not, you married the best one." Inuyasha replied smirking.

"Ok, now you're just getting cocky. Anyway, what did you want talk about?" Kagome asked.

"I would ask about what you did in the years you were gone, but what do you want to talk about first?" Inuyasha asked in return. The things that she wanted to ask him were numerous, but there was one that he had refused to answer to this point.

"Inuyasha, you haven't answered this question for me yet. But I want to know it."

"Kagome, please don't start this again." Inuyasha pleaded.

"I know that you will live longer than me, does that worry you? I know it worries me." Kagome replied ignoring him, grasping his hand tighter.

"You won't let this go until I answer you will you?" he asked her turning to face her.

"No, so please, just answer me. I know it hurts but I want to know." Kagome replied. Inuyasha gave up, he decided it was best to answer now.

"Kagome…I won't live that much longer than you." Inuyasha answered.

"How though, you're a half demon. Your life span is longer than a human's." Kagome replied solemnly.

"No, the moment that we were intimate, I traded my lifespan to be with you. I learned about it while you were away." Inuyasha answered back.

"What do you mean you traded your lifespan?" Kagome asked.

"It wasn't just my lifespan, it was yours too Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"What?" Kagome looked at him confused.

"When a half demon mates with a human, they more or less become human. But they retain their abilities. I just didn't want to make you guilty of it." Inuyasha looked at her with solemn eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry that you feel that I would feel guilty. But I think it's the sweetest thing anyone could do. I feel a little guilty, but are you ok with it?" Kagome asked in return.

"If I live longer than you, it would only be a few years at best. I couldn't live without you at that age." Inyuasha admitted. The thought of death didn't come into Kagome's mind often, but this was one of instances where she truly had to appreciate her fortune. And it wasn't the thought of death made her think, it was the thought that she would face death without him in her old world.

"I'm not concerned about the part of our lives, as long as we share it, I'll always be happy with you." Kagome hooked her arm tighter around his.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Inuyasha replied quietly.

"It's Ok, don't be sorry. Let's just enjoy this warm weather and each other." Kagome smiled leaning into him. Inuyasha quietly smiled at the intimate contact.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"The demon is dead, and Kagome is safe, that's all that matters." Inuyasha frowned at the monk.

"Yes, but may I ask what happened to you two? Kagome told me that Koga and Ayame didn't get injured." Miroku replied.

"It's because they didn't do as much as I did." Inuyasha replied.

"They were lazy?" he asked.

"No, I made sure they wouldn't get in the way for their safety. The demon had a special power that inflicted the same injuries on its user. That's why I'm injured so badly and Kagome's arm is hurt." Inuyasha explained.

"I see, we never encountered anything like that before." Miroku said while controlling his cough.

"Drink your tea Miroku, it'll help you get better." Sango instructed him as she and Kagome appeared in the room.

"How is her arm Sango?" Inuyasha of Kagome's injuries.

"She'll be fine. It's your wounds I'm more interested in." Sango said sitting next to him.

"I'll heal Sango, just as long Kagome's alright." Inyuasha replied wrapping an around Kagome as she sat next to him. Sango and Miroku smiled at the couple's happiness.

"Well then, I guess that since it's over, we'll receive our payment in a day or two." Miroku replied.

"Payment for only getting the village leader to accept that payment." Inyuasha mocked at him.

"I use my charms and wit to simply get the payment we deserve." Miroku stated sipping his tea.

"I hope he isn't talking about the charms that he used to have." Kagome laughed hearty.

"Now I say, I have not done that in years." Miroku defended himself.

"At least that's out of his system since we've had kids." Sango eyed him warningly.

"Yeah, well I was able to get some additional payment as well, but not for you so it's not that hard." Inuyasha grinned.

"Really, for whom?" Sango said looking at him confused.

"A promise for Kagome, one that I need to show her when we leave." Inuyasha simply replied.

"A promise you say? Well I don't think you need to waste time here as much, I think it's time to show her." Miroku suggested to him.

"Yeah Inuyasha! I want to see it!" Kagome gave him a look that he found hard to say 'no' to.

"Sorry, not yet, once we leave here I'll show you. For now, let's just enjoy this time with friends." Inuyasha suggested.

"Inuyasha, if you don't, I'll say it." Kagome warned.

"You do, I won't show you for two days." Inuyasha bluffed.

"You're still no fun." Kagome pouted. Just then, a familiar fox demon made his way into the home.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo exclaimed happily.

"Where have you been Shippo?" she replied in the same tone, quickly switching her tone.

"I was taking care of the kids. But I actually ran into some that might interest you." Shippo replied.

"Who was it?" Miroku asked him.

"It was Rin and Sesshomaru actually. Apparently he stopped by to visit her and see how she was doing. He actually also wanted to see you Inuyasha as well." Shippo explained.

"Yeah well, he can come find me if he's not going to attack us. Otherwise, he can go to hell. I don't trust him regardless." Inuyasha frowned.

"Even after all these years, you still don't have some trust for him?" Kagome asked him.

"Nope, not until he can prove it." Inyuasha replied.

"Well we may as well see what wanted. What did he want Shippo?" Sango asked.

"He said that he needed your help with seeking out a demon." Shippo replied.

"_He _needs _my _help? Yeah, I'll believe that when I become a full human." Inuyasha laughed in denial.

"He seemed serious, even by his standards." Shippo said hoping up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"If he needs my help, he can come and tell me himself. For now, I have other matters to attend to." Inuyasha answered back crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Shippo asked.

"Like showing Kagome what I promised her." Inuyasha replied standing up from his spot. "Shippo, this is something I want her to see first, please get off my shoulder."

"Wow, he's being polite to me, this must be serious." Shippo said hoping down next to Sango. They all watched as Inuyasha walked towards the sliding door and exit in haste.

"I think considering today's events and now hearing this, he needs some time to process it. But I better go, he'll want company." Kagome replied standing up.

"Have fun Kagome, I'm sure he'll enjoy it." Miroku smiled, earning a ribbing from Sango.

"He'll never change." Shippo sighed.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Miroku defended himself.

"Sure you weren't. Kagome, you may want to leave before he says anything else." Sango looked at her husband with daggers. Kagome laughed nervously as she quickly took her leave as well. When she stepped outside, she found Inuyasha waiting at the front of the porch for her.

"Come on, I want to show you this." Inyuasha knelt before her, offering a ride.

"Are you sure? You're still injured." Kagome asked him worriedly.

"It's only a short distance. I just want to get up onto a tree branch." Inyuasha assured her. "Well, come on, the sun's starting to set and you won't be able to see it soon." Kagome nodded and gently placed herself on his back. Inuyasha then quickly leaped up and in short time, made his way to the tree branch he wanted. Being sure to land carefully on it, he let Kagome off and sit on the branch before perching himself on the trunk of the tree.

"Come here." Inuyasha said, opening his arms and offering her a soft place of embrace. Kagome smiled and leaned back onto his chest and he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok, so what do you want to show me?" Kagome asked him as she let his warmth cover her.

"See that man off in the distance on the hill there?" Inuyasha pointed out to said hill just over the ridge.

"Yes, what about him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha leaned in next to her ear.

"He's the one that's going to help build our home." He smiled, whispering the words ever so gently to her. Kagome's heart stopped momentarily as she registered the words.

"You mean, the village leader had no problem doing that for us?" Kagome asked grasping his hands tighter.

"Not at all, he actually wants to build a unity between our villages and maybe start an era of peace where we help one another. So it was no problem there, we'll worry about the rest later. But for now, that there is where our home will be. Multiple rooms for everything, a place where can build a family." Inuyasha smiled pulling her towards him. Kagome smiled and felt tears begin form at her eyes.

"Inuyasha, this wonderful." Kagome wiped away the tears and then kissed his hand gently.

"It's all for you Kagome, I want you to be happy here, no matter what." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome turned to face him and kissed him deeply.

"I'll always be happy with you, and everything you do for me just shows how much you love me back." Kagome smiled after pulling away.

"I'm glad. And we'll tell your family when we see them again. I know it's not easy living here compared to there, but at least you can still see them." Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm glad too, but you're my family Inuyasha, and you will always be." Kagome smiled as she leaned back into him and watched the sun set.

Inuyasha didn't care if his brother needed his help that could wait. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this time with his Kagome, her love that helped make who he was today.

* * *

**Thirty-nine pages, over 14,000 words. I never thought I'd get that far. But the idea of this story was to make a multi-chapter story into a short story that would be a possible setup for a sequel. But this took months to make, mainly if I wanted to write a particular day or not since I've been busier than ever. But I've always loved this manga from its story elements to its action and ideals. I feel like it should be remembered and honestly could be continued, but never ruin a good thing they say. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
